


Drainage

by ElwritesFanworks



Category: There Will Be Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bargaining, Begging, Bodily Fluids, Brutality, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Cock & Ball Torture, Cruelty, Crying, Deception, Desperation, Enemies, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Masturbation, Genital Torture, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Hatred, Impotence, Insults, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Painplay, Physical Abuse, Plainview will step on your dick and YOU WILL ENJOY IT, Power Imbalance, References to Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, References to Past Child Abuse, Roughness, Sadism, Sexual Violence, Sobbing, Urination, Urine, Verbal Abuse, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElwritesFanworks/pseuds/ElwritesFanworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Daniel Plainview's final conversation with Eli Sunday went differently? What if things went in a more homoerotic direction?</p><p>(read the damn tags, y'all. there will be squick.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drainage

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, you know how I said I'd never probably write non-con? (I did say that, as a matter of fact, though whether or not I ever said it *on ao3* admittedly I don't know.)
> 
> Well, then this fic came, fully formed, into my head, and once the blood returned to my brain, I realized I had to make it more than just a sick daydream, because if I'm going to hell, I'm taking every one down with me.
> 
> And wow, I didn't expect my first watersports fic to be like this, but okay. :/
> 
> So this can be read as non-con or extreme dub-con, since Eli goes along with it in, albeit under very false pretenses and coercive conditions. Also, he lives? But I don't want to call it a fix-it fic? Because this isn't much of a fix?
> 
> Seriously I am so ashamed I wrote this.
> 
> (Also, not to bring unnecessary personal details up, but in case anyone wonders why I didn't do anything more with religious imagery and or kink - I'm a Christian, believe it or not. I can't write sacrilegious content without being very personally uncomfortable and upset, so I don't. So that's why there are no mentions of what his cross is doing, in this fic. My personal headcanon is that it swings over his shoulder and out of harm's way early on - you are welcome to accept that as your headcanon too, if this is something that bothers you. Anyway, that's why I don't mention it one way or the other.)
> 
> Also, I'm a terrible person for the title, I know, but once I thought of it I had to use it. Forgive me. *flails* *falls to the ground*

* * *

Eli had not changed as much as Daniel Plainview had expected - he was smug, his ego bloated and swollen, yet beneath the showy exterior, there was still a pathetic, sniveling boy playing at being a man.

It was all too easy to break through and expose him for what he was, to have him red-faced, blotchy and snot-nosed as a child, his voice tight in his throat, high and girlish in desperation, just as it had been on the day when Daniel had slapped him and dragged him through the mud. It had been satisfying, then, to see the weaker of the Sunday twins put in his place, and it was satisfying now.

"Say it again," he repeated, and Eli quivered before him, his eyes fixed on the empty air, as if it might spell out some secret to deliverance. 

"I am a false prophet; God is a superstition," he cried in the voice he reserved for his preaching.

"Say it again."

"I am a false prophet; God is a superstition," and there were tears starting in his eyes now.

"Say it ag -"

"Daniel, please, stop," Eli choked.

"Don't you want your money, Eli? Don't you want me to drill the Bandy tract?"

"Yes," he muttered, shame contorting his features as he spoke. 

"Then you will do as I say."

"I will, too, just... let me leave for a moment, please."

Daniel frowned, his mouth a merciless scowl beneath his mustache.

"Please," Eli repeated, and squirmed under Daniel's gaze.

And squirmed again.

And again.

And balled his hands into fists, knuckles whitening, his arms drawn in front of his abdomen as though...

"Are you in need of a toilet, Eli?"

The condescension in Plainview's voice made Eli cringe.

"I am just asking for a bit of civility, on your part - just a moment's comfort, and I'll-"

"You'll what? Come back and beg? Grovel at my feet?"

Eli bit his lip and flinched as Daniel took a step towards him.

"Please," the preacher sobbed.

"Yes or no, Eli?"

"I... yes. Yes, if that is what you want, but please let me - Daniel!"

Eli's voice jumped to a terrified falsetto as the oil man's hand wrapped around his throat. He whimpered as Daniel forced him to the ground, on his knees before his enemy.

"If you want to leave, and you want your money, you will have to beg for it."

Eli was crying now, and his face glistened with moisture from his leaking eyes and running nose as he looked up in horror.

"Where's that swift tongue of yours now, Eli? If you can pray to your god, you can beg to me!"

Daniel stomped on one of Eli's hands, which he'd thrown out to steady himself as he descended to the floor. The preacher made a sound like a wounded animal and curled in on himself.

"P-please," he stammered.

"Please what?"

"What?"

"Please what, Eli? Surely your father beat some manners into you. Please what?"

"Please, sir."

"Better. Now, what do you want?"

"Daniel, I -"

"Now, now, none of that. Say it properly."

Eli whimpered as Daniel took a handful of his slick hair and tightened his hold.

"I'll start you off, shall I? Please, sir," Plainview prompted.

"Please, sir."

Eli's voice was scarcely above a whisper.

"Speak up, now, come on. I know you can be louder than that."

"Please, sir!"

"That's better! See? You're getting the hang of it now, Eli. Now, what is it you want?"

"Please let me go, sir!"

"Go where, Eli? Where do you have to go?"

Eli's face was beet red with humiliation as he spat out the next words through clenched teeth.

"Please, let me go to the toilet, sir!"

"What if I don't?"

Eli's eyes widened and he looked up, shocked.

"What?"

"What if I don't?"

Plainview punctuated the ‘don't’ by releasing Eli's hair and kicking him in the side. Eli screamed and scrambled backwards. The movement jostled him and he gave a sudden cry, his hands darting down to grip himself through his trousers.

"Are you going to piss yourself, Eli? Are you going to piss yourself like a little boy?"

Eli tried to answer but words failed him as Plainview roughly rolled him onto his back and forced open his legs. He toed Eli's hands away from his person to reveal a damp patch an even darker black than the rest of his trouser material.

"You're nothing but a child - a grown man wouldn't grovel at another man's feet, or let himself be thrown around by his betters, and he certainly wouldn't piss himself, but you... you are not a man, Eli. You aren't even a dog."

Eli whimpered as Daniel brought the sole of his shoe down to rest against the wet spot, pressing down on the preacher's cockhead with glacial slowness.

"W-what are you doing?" Eli squawked inelegantly, trying to close his legs, which only served to further grind Plainview's shoe against his sensitive flesh.

"Does this hurt? Tell me, Eli, am I hurting you, when I do this?"

Plainview stepped down harder on his rival's groin.

"Yes," Eli hissed.

"Then why," Daniel said pointedly, withdrawing some of the pressure and rubbing roughly against the hardening flesh beneath his foot, "are you enjoying it?"

Eli coughed, his lips wet with spit, and writhed against the brutal touch.

"St-top," he wept, and gasped in pain when Plainview brought a fist down on his bladder, pushing with such force that Eli feared he would be gored through, impaled on the oil man's arm.

"What kind of degenerate are you, boy? What kind of example do you set for your congregation?"

"I- I'm not -"

"You are! You are, Eli, you're writhing against the sole of my boot like a whore!"

To punctuate his point, Daniel ground his heel against Eli's balls, making the man shriek in pain.

"Imagine their faces if they saw this sordid little spectacle you've made of yourself. You'd let them down, Eli. You'd let them all down-"

"Please!"

"Please, what?"

"Please, stop!" Eli squealed, puffy-faced and runny-nosed. "I'll do anything, please!"

Plainview paused and looked down at him critically. Eli hung his head in shame and sniffled.

"Please... sir."

The fist and the shoe lifted. The sudden absence of pressure made Eli's bladder spasm and a spurt of urine escaped him before he could control himself. He moaned in frustration and grabbed himself through his damp trousers.

"You may go to the toilet," Plainview remarked. There was no response.

"I said, you may go to the toilet," he repeated. Eli shook his head.

"I can't move," he admitted. "I can't make it."

Plainview's voice was deceptively tender as he squatted beside the trembling preacher and brushed some of his hair off his forehead. In that moment, his was a lover's touch, so mocking in its gentleness that it brought fresh tears to Eli's eyes.

"Open your pants, Eli."

Eli's fingers fumbled with the fastenings of his trousers. His underwear was translucent where he'd leaked into them.

"Take out your prick."

Tears were rolling down Eli's face and he was sobbing, a bubble of mucus swelling from the opening of one nostril. He winced as the air hit him at last, and Daniel's eyes narrowed with predatory interest.

The man's cock itself was average, if a bit on the slender side, but the abuse it had suffered beneath Daniel's shoe had inflamed it and it pointed rigidly skyward, painfully red and wet at the slit.

Plainview clicked his tongue in a chastising tone.

"That will cause you some difficulty if you mean to relieve yourself."

Eli squinted up at him, his eyes shining, his pupils so wide that they looked like deep pools of oil.

"Touch yourself."

Eli shook his head.

"Fine, then."

Daniel pushed down on the preacher's bladder again.

"Stop! Stop it hurts!"

"You know how to stop it, Eli. Now, do as you're told. Touch yourself."

Plainview was merciless, refusing to let up until Eli bent to his will. Eli sensed this, and he licked his palm and reached down to stroke himself gingerly, using his free hand to cover his face in humiliation. He bit the fabric of his sleeve to muffle the moans that spilled from his lips, sobbing and hiccuping with each motion of his wrist.

Plainview wasn't sure what moved him to take hold of the preacher's testicles and nearly crush them in his iron grip, but the action made Eli howl and kick out in all directions, every muscle in his body tightening against the pain. The older man's other hand found its way to that pale throat, and lingered there, feeling the motion of his enemy's Adam’s apple against his palm as he coughed and gulped and struggled to breathe.

Eli's legs were jittering now and his shoes scraped and squeaked against the floor. He bit down harder on his sleeve as Daniel loosened the grip on his throat and tangled his fingers in Eli's hair. An image of the holy man, spread open for him to ruin, to defile, flashed unbidden through the oil man's mind and sent a jolt of electricity down his spine. It wasn't possible for him to act on it, (for the drinking had taken its toll on him over the years,) and he wasn't convinced he'd take the opportunity even if he could, but the explicitness of it, and the loathing it stirred up inside him, hot and strong as lust, and the impotence that forced him to take his satisfaction in watching the preacher hurtle towards that familiar dizzying abyss of nothingness, enraged him so that he pulled Eli's hair until young man screamed, his hand leaving his person to clutch, agonized, at his scalp. Plainview eyed the now unattended erection, and released his grip on Eli's hair, letting his head fall to the floor with a hollow 'thunk.'

"Do you want to come, boy?" he snarled and Eli mewled in spite of himself, and nodded frantically, moving to take himself in hand again. Daniel slapped his arm away and rose to his feet once more. He scraped the tread of his shoe over Eli's aching prick roughly and without warning, leaving the skin raw and red and scorching hot. He repeated the motion and, struck with inspiration, spat in the young man's face.

All at once Eli jerked up against his shoe, arching up off the floor like a man possessed. Plainview took a step back and watched as white ropes of come shot high up into the air like some perverse parody of a gusher erupting with liquid fortune. 

Using the toe of his shoe to position Eli's softening cock, Plainview ensured that when, at last, the first trickle of urine descended the length of the younger man's shaft, it was aimed towards his face. As the trickle began a stream, Daniel nudged Eli's cock from side to side, soaking the preacher's fine clothes in the flood, grinning when the boy choked and sputtered on an accidental swallow of his own piss.

At last, the hiss of Eli's spray and the wet smacking sound of it bouncing off the over-saturated material of his shirt and jacket, came to a stop. Plainview wiped the toe of his shoe on the hem of Eli's pant leg and observed. His own chest was heaving and he could feel sweat pooling at the base of his spine. He drew his arm across his face and it came away drenched with perspiration.

"Get on your knees, now. Hurry up."

Eli struggled to move, wincing as Plainview kicked him in the backside.

"Clean up."

Eli looked over his shoulder, confusion in his eyes.

"Go on," the oil man prompted and broke into a grotesque pantomime of a dog, licking and lolling, tongue dangling from its maw. "Clean. It. Up!"

He kicked Eli again, in the side this time, and the preacher coughed, clamping a hand over his mouth as he struggled to keep from emptying the contents of his stomach.

"Any time now, boy."

Eli gagged and bowed his head, laving the floor with the flat of his tongue, removing every drop of piss and come. Plainview let this go on for a few minutes until the floor was shining and clean.

"Good, good, Eli, that's enough. You can stop now."

Eli rolled back over, his face blank.

"You may do up your pants."

Eli nodded and struggled to do them up, his hands shaking and his fingers slipping on the wet fabric. Plainview made a satisfied noise in the back of his throat at the sight of Eli Sunday, wet and disorderly, covered in his own mess.

"Eli," he boomed, his voice too much, too loud in the suddenly silent room. Eli started, breaking out in tremors as he sniffed and coughed, hunching slightly and staring at his ruined clothes in dismay.

"You will get out of my house, now," Plainview declared. Eli gaped at him and was rewarded with his rival's face stretching to reveal a too-wide, shark-like grin. There was a feral madness glinting in his eyes and his mustache was a collection of razor-sharp needles.

"But, my clothes -"

"-are finally a fitting reflection of the spineless worm you are. Now, please, Eli, I won't be kept waiting."

Eli staggered to his feet, trying to arrange his clothes and slick his hair back into place. He spotted a streak of come on his lapel and removed a handkerchief from his pocket, wiping at it desperately.

"Yes, yes, you can clean up on your way home. Good day to you, Eli. Don't come back here again," Plainview instructed, steering the debauched preacher to the door. He had closed it half way when Eli turned around suddenly.

"Wait!"

Plainview raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Eli?"

"What about the Bandy tract - what about our agreement?"

Plainview laughed and it was a cold and terrible sound.

"We have no agreement, boy!"

A horrified expression crossed Eli's face.

"What do you mean? I - I did what you asked! All of it!"

"Yes, you did."

"Well, then, you must-"

The smile disappeared from Plainview's face.

"I must do nothing."

He leaned in, and despite Eli's advantage in height, the preacher seemed to cower beneath him.

"Those areas have already been drilled."

With that, a sneering Daniel Plainview slammed the door Eli Sunday's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, sorry if I scarred anyone for life with this fic. 
> 
> I'm just... gonna go hide under a rock for the rest of my life or something. T_T


End file.
